In The Water
by Yanixter
Summary: The sequel of HavocHound's "The Pup Of The Sea". As years gone by and the pups turned into pre-adults, they thought they would saw more than they could move on. And as for Zuma, he was still remembering his teammates, and his owner. Will he ever tell the truth the PAW Patrol and will the things change as it go back to square one?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Heya guys! It's been awhile since I'm here, and now, writing another PP fanfic. This takes place after HavocHound's "The Pup of the Sea, and therefore, this is the sequel. Enjoy, guys, and no hateful comments! Don't like it? Then don't read. Also, gonna expect for Mission PAW in this month!**

* * *

Never in once of a lifetime that a certain Chocolate Lab thought to himself that it was more than just mere imagination. He knew what he had a choice, and he knew that he never be coming back…

Never coming back to the surface…

With a new life and a new future, Zuma himself went down by the halls of _Puplantis_ , and not long, he heard a certain echoed voice which was still in his mind for years… "Zuma, honey. Where you going?"

The Lab, now a proud adult, in his merpup form, turned his back, and saw the love of his life, the adult and a long familiar female Collie rushed as she continued to swim. Fixed on the Lab's sights, it was Misty, and yet, the two of them are now married, even from the approval of Misty's father for the past few years. He could even see him as his son-in-law.

Too long he had to know each other with the King of _Puplantis_ himself, but as of now, it turned out well, even Misty's brother, who even saw him as his brother-in-law. It made the female Collie smiled, making Zuma at home, while being a temporary merpup under Misty's magic, but it seemed to be never worn off.

Zuma smiled, watching her swimming close to him. As they came close, The Lab kissed her cheek, which made her giggle. "I'm just gonna rest in our room, is all." he said, and apparently, his speech impediment was gone and was replaced with a clear voice.

Misty smiled in response, giving his paw a grasp with hers. "Mind if I join you? I'm tired so…"

Zuma's smile grew wider, grasping her paw back with his own as well. "Of course, love."

Needless to say, the two merpups - now lovers - swam towards their room before they all slept in. Apparently, Zuma can't keep his eyes closed, yet he remembered from one of his memories, aside that he was a merpup - now, a merdog, for so long. He frowned, whimpered a little, but Misty can't hear him. The Chocolate laid down his head, trying to let himself lull to sleep.

Not long, he finally thought to himself before he whimpered. _It's been awhile since I never saw the Paw Patrol…I really missed them…my friends….Ryder…and especially my best friend...Rocky..._

* * *

It's been years, years after Zuma's death and funeral…It's been awhile since they moved on…The entire Paw Patrol had moved on as they grow up…and as of now, they became into adults, and the ten year old boy? Now in his teenage years; now at the age of 17.

It was seven years…Seven years after Zuma's death…or so they thought…

The grown Mixed Breed sighed before he went inside of his pup-house - which now became his dog-house as they grow. As time flies, Ryder himself studied about improved technology and now the technology of his and his team turned out well. Very well…

Who knew that the boy in his teenage years, actually was a quick learner and a very intelligent person among adults. His accomplishments had already rose to the top and continued to strive to highest point as much as he hoped.

Rocky, immediately sat down before he sighed once again, his head looking down. All the time as he grew up, he had one memory which was stuck up to his mind ever since he was a pup. Surely he moved on, but hardly never changed…With a whimper, Rocky thought to himself with one word…one word which was too special for him…

 _Zuma…_

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, here's the next chapter of the sequel. And whoa, thanks for reviewing guys!**

 **Also, to Zuma lover, to make this simple, this sequel isn't a gay dog story, and I don't if how long I can write this. I'm a collage student and I still needed to write few chapters, and I'm also pretty busy in real life.**

 **Enjoy guys, and wait for the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol**

* * *

Hours gone by, and the members of the Paw Patrol were being all too busy. As they continued to grow up, they had so many things to do, so many things that needed to be done. But despite all, they never gave up, and would always lend a hand or paw, even in such dangerous times that they've been through. But one certain event immediately pushed at the back of their minds, and all of them seem to forget it as they moved on

All of them, except one…

Rocky didn't know on what to do…He kept sitting there in his doghouse. He remembered all those times when he was with his best friend. Despite being dead in fire situation, he barely can see if it was a dream or not. Not even once that he never realized that is was some sort of imagination, and it was never been reluctant either.

 _Zuma….my best friend…I really missed you…_ though the grown Mixed Breed to himself, whimpered a little. He sighed, before he got up himself and went out of his doghouse. He presumed by walking towards the grave for what's been there for so long. He finally came close to a certain grave, which he always for what's been for hours…

 _Here lies Zuma_

 _A water loving waterpup_

 _Rest In Peace_

He couldn't ignore the tears in eyes. Every time when he was there, he can't resist his emotional feelings. Even when he was a pup, he wouldn't forget that memory, especially with his friend, who always lend a shoulder to cry on.

Rocky kept staring at the grave in front of his eyes, yet he didn't say anything. Silence took over him, and it was quiet…All too quiet…

But it immediately broke as a voice perked the Mixed-Breed's ears. "Rocky?" He heard before he turned to his back, and there, right behind him was Ryder, now taller and stronger. For a boy in his teenage years, he was muscular, his body was improved as much as he did exercising back in the previous days. Not to mention, he would able to carry his dogs as much he can carry heavy things.

Rocky smiled sadly in response, watching Ryder walked up to him and knelt down by his side. "…Hey Ryder. You don't have to check on me here, would you?"

The teen smiled, before he shook his head and placed his hand on the dog's head. "I've been always watching you guys ever since when you're a pup, along with the others too." he said, before he and Rocky looked down at the grave, showing themselves a shared sorrow expression. There was no denial in their eyes and sad smiles, and for some reason, there was regret within themselves. Ryder sighed a little before he droop his head down. The part of his memory began to show within mental sights. "I…I missed him. I missed Zuma when he was little…"

"Y-yeah…Zuma is a lot to me…he's my best friend…I wished I wanted to see him again…" Rocky whispered back, before he closed his eyes in agony. That incident when he was a pup gradually made him hurt. He knew that time Zuma attempted to save the little girl, even if prepared for his own life.

As he opened his eyes, he glanced to Ryder with a bit of pleading eyes. "Ryder? What if Zuma isn't dead….? There was no body in the casket for so long… Don't you think that Zuma's alive…?"

That very question made the teen quite puzzled, and a little intimidated. Rocky's words were right, there was no body in the casket, not even at Zuma's funeral back in their days. Still looking at the Mixed Breed with pleading and sad eyes, the boy gave him a small sad smile. "I don't know, Rocky….But I hope your words are more. Too long we already realized that the casket never had Zuma's body inside. But we'll find out when we see Zuma or not."

The Mixed Breed nodded before the two stood up, leaving the grave alone. As they walked away and into the Lookout, Rocky still knew one familiar thing, pretty much from his witnessed sights. _If Zuma is alive...then someone special was around with him….Speaking of which, I wonder of she's doing as of now? It's been awhile since I saw her. Not to mention…Zuma's lover…_

* * *

Back at the grand-looking Puplantis, Zuma leaned his head by the window and looked at the aquatic waters. Along the way he saw are some fishes, whales, even a few merpups swimming by. Surely he knew that living in an underwater palace was like a dream for him, sometimes much like a miracle.

But then he realized to himself that there was more in his mind. Two words, not like any other ordinary ones. Two words which was meant more like family to him. Paw Patrol. He sighed, his head looking down, his ears flat. Even as he became a fully grown dog, he pondered of what his friends - no - brothers and sisters - as of now. Even to his "dad" of whom he spoke that word for so long…so long when he was a pup.

The Lab smiled sadly, before he heard a certain voice singing towards him. He turned and saw Misty again, swimming by the doorway. Zuma can't help but smile before he kissed his mate's cheeks, which made her blush and giggle in response. "Had fun singing, Misty?"

"Hehe, you know I do, and just wanted to spend my time with you, is all." said the fully grown Collie with a smile. Zuma before turning his head away as he glanced at the opened window, and shortly, a frown was drawn across his face. Seeing this, Misty raised his brows before she asked. "Anything wrong, Zuma?"

The question made the Lab's ears perked before he responded back. "Eh? Ohh, I just…I missed them. I missed Paw Patrol. And I haven't seen them for once in awhile…"

Seeing her mate felt distressed, her ears flattened a little, and seeing the sorrowful expression of Zuma made herself worried a little. "Ohh, I see. I wished the same thing for you. I wished we can be with them."

Zuma sighed in response. "Yeah…truth to be told, I knew everything about them from the start ever since I joined….It's just….making them thinking me dead, is a bit unfair. I wished I want to explain…But will they ever realize? Will they wanted me to come back…?"

Misty can't help anything to reassure him by place her paw on his shoulders, telling that everything will be alright. "I don't know, but I hope things would turn out well. Especially as we grow up as of now."

"I hope so, Misty. I hope so…" _But I do wanted to see them once again…even if it means that I gave my whole life to them…_

* * *

"Hey, Rocky. You ok?"

The Mixed Breed's ears were perked before he looked to the fully grown Dalmatian. Rocky nodded his head a bit in response before he spoke. "Yeah. Just feeling nostalgic, is all. But I really missed Zuma…"

The Dalmatian sighed before he placed his paw on Rocky's shoulder. "You know, I missed Zuma too. Losing a best friend sometimes really hurts me, more like Chase is my best friend too. I know how you feel, but you hardly moved on as he grow up. Something tells me that something bothers you, isn't it?"

"Yeah…well, a bit. I just kinda imagine on Zuma right now. But I know he's alright." said The Mixed Breed before he gave him a small smile. "Besides, I bet he watching over us."

Marshall chuckled a little, sighed happily of his teammate - not to mention, his little brother. "I know he is. Now, lunch is almost ready by the way. Make sure you'll be out in time."

Rocky nodded in approval. "Alright. I'll be right there soon."

The Dalmatian walked away from his sights. Too long Rocky knew that he had been this quiet…but not too quiet. As he stared at the window which show's the sky, he pondered as he looked at the window still.

 _Wonder if things can turn around…_

* * *

 **Once again, reviews are always welcome, but no hateful comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, here with another chapter. Well a short one, but I had to make it through as I can spare my time from college.**

 **But anyways, I think my school schedules are almost over, that way, I can write more chapters and stories. And Zuma lover, be patient, OK? I know that I supported both gay and straight, and you'll probably have to wait until I can write one. And for our information just in case, I have to follow the story of whatever decisions and ideas I got, although we might get a lot of drama, but not too much.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The Mixed Breed himself couldn't help but to wonder at the window again. Too long he had been there watching, not just for the fact when he lose his best friend, but for the fact if he was found or not.

Even to the point of when he looked at the grave with a casket but no body in it, he seemed to confused, and puzzled of what happens next. Sometimes, he couldn't know on what to do. He rather had some choices, and not just only for himself, but only for his best friend.

Rocky had to be convinced by these events, but got interrupted as he heard Ryder's call from outside of the tower. His ears perked attentively. "Pups! Lunch time!"

Sighed in depression, he stood up before he walked out of the Lookout, and soon joined with the pups eating their pup-food.

But still, he wanted to know of what happened during his old days when he was pup.

 _Looks like I'll have to find out myself…even if I wanted to be alone…_

* * *

The daylight goes by for what seem for hours, and as of now, the sunrise began to crawl down as it continued to drop down. Rocky, who stood still outside of the Lookout, stared there, and the shadow of himself began to fade slowly and slowly…

He remembered one time when he was there. In fact, the same thing he did as with Zuma. Too long he had been to recollect his memories with him, and it seems it wouldn't worn off of him. Standing still at the sunset, the seventeen year old boy, walked out of the tower, and here, he saw the mixed-breed standing alone, watching the sunset. If Zuma was here, he could've remembered. But as of now, Rocky kept going, even alone.

Sighed, the teen walked up to him, and patted the dog's head, comforting him while the final daylight for this day lasts. Rocky had already taken notice from him, before he looked at with him sad, pleading eyes. Ryder frowned a little, before he knelt down with his one knee. "Look, I know things had gone terrible to you, but you have to believe in yourself. You know, if Zuma was alive, he wouldn't do the same thing for you, for me, and all of the dogs as well. Just remember the last times when you are with your best friend, and all will be well when it's time for you to move on. But don't forget the one who is inside you, inside in your mind and heart…"

Rocky, needless to say, nodded before he hugged him tightly, and teen hugged him back. Ryder heard soft whimpering and sniffles, but he had to console and comfort him, letting himself to be ceased. Breaking as they let go, the two of them went inside the tower. Rocky's spirits would gone higher and better if only he could see his best friend…

Alive…

* * *

The midnight had been crawled by, and all of the townspeople, including the Paw Patrol were asleep.

All of them except one…

The mixed breed twisted and turned, his eyes were still in tears, and cried like there was no tomorrow. The others can't even heard him, and seems the walls next to their rooms are sound proof. Looking out of the door as he sniffled, he pondered while he sobbed. "Zuma…I can't…I need you…please…"

He never stopped himself from beating himself down. Surely, he knew by prediction that he wanted to see him, even in death; the afterlife seemed to be silent around the depressed mixed-breed. All was not feeling well to him, and later continued to sob while grasping Zuma's picture when he was a pup and his pillow…

He didn't know on what to do, but everything around seems to be more silent and calm; the one thing he couldn't familiar was a singing voice came from nowhere which he heard, and Rocky perked his ears and stopped sobbing. He could still hear it in his ears, naturally it's must have been not away from here.

"What's that voice…? I can hardly remember it…" said Rocky to himself. The one thing yet a sound which he heard still kept rolling along, and Rocky couldn't stand there from just both anxious and curiosity.

Leaving no other choice, when he stepped out of his dog-house before looking to the other dog houses which doors are locked tight and silent snores crawl over his ears, he sprinted off, finding what came from for him, and not just for him, but for maybe who?

* * *

 **AN: Reviews are always welcome. And once again, no hateful comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Here with another chapter again! Oh my dog, I can't believe I have some time to write a few chapters! I don't know if I can make the story longer because I am currently running out of ideas. I know, I know, it's kinda short but I have no other choice. I think this story needs a few chapters left, plus there's a twist of surprise that eventually brought up to my mind lately.**

 **Don't worry, guys. I hoped I can write more stories, especially with gay and straight pairings. Ehh, maybe I can add one-shots in the later days, but I know what I have to do.**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys, while the story lasts!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol**

* * *

Rocky definitely still heard the singing voice. Sometimes wandering about it makes him feel unconscious. Even though as he pre-adult dog, he can't even let himself go to waste. Sprinting down to Adventure Bay, he _still_ can heard that voice. The question is, all that directions apparently made him ended…

"At the beach…?" Rocky asked to himself, still looking on the water as he arrives near the shore of the small beach. A part of himself that he never wanted to get wet; he still have his aquaphobia, but eventually had to slow down as he grew up. Watching the water while it stood still, he whimpered, but still hearing that voice again.

Not long…something from the water jumped out…and Rocky gasped as he flinched…It jumped out of the water, and he saw…

A tail….

A fish tail…

The Mixed-Breed's eyes were widened in surprised. He knew for a moment that he saw something when was a pup, and not long, memories were started to come back inside him, and at that very moment, he saw…

"A…merpup…?"

Stood still alone in the shore of the beach, he _saw_ that fish tail popping out of the water again! Rocky thought perfectly as the colors were matched of the tail…Orange, and blue stripes…And that one particular figure made him felt shocked as his words stuttered. "Z…Zuma…?"

"Rocky?"

The mentioned gasped as he jumped, felt scared, his head slowly turning behind his back and saw the boy still with his everyday clothes that looked familiar when he was ten. His eyes were widened as he whispered to himself. "Ryder…?"

Ryder walked up to him and knelt down. His face turned to be worried but had surprised expression, as if, that there was some undeniable behavior in his eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought that you would be sleeping."

Rocky sighed, his head went down to himself. "I…I saw a voice. A singing voice...And not only that…A fish tail…" He whimpered, tears falling down in his eyes, and there were some truth as he sobbed quietly. "Ryder, please. You have to believe me! I saw a merpup, I saw it, and I'm not lying…please…And I know that Zuma's alive if he should show up…"

Ryder sighed, but he knew that there was some truth in the dog's voice. By coincidence, he would've thought to himself of why he was dragged here. "I don't know…but I was lured by some voice too…I don't know if it's Zuma out there in the water…We'll just have to wait and see for us…"

Rocky nodded in understanding, before looking back on the water that flowed still. Tears were falling out in his eyes as he whimpered. "Zuma….come back to us…please…"

* * *

In the water, the two continued to swam out, but it seems that they were in a bit of a situation. And by those two and I mean, Zuma and Misty. The chocolate lab himself stood still, whimpering a little, but by then when Misty arrived, she came up with a smile. "I saw two of them. Two from the PAW Patrol; A human and a dog."

Zuma gasped, and the singing voice _actually_ lured them! He knew they would come here for a reason, but the truth is…

Can they really face them…?

Zuma felt himself quivered nervously. Of among these years he haven't seen them, the time of when he wanted to know was now.

And by that, I mean it, literally!

Misty could feel her mate shaking still, but soon had to assure him by giving the Chocolate Lab a kiss on the cheek, which apparently made him blush in deep red. He looked at her with a worrisome expression. "I don't know…if I can do this…"

Misty couldn't but smile. "I know you can. I know they'll believe you for a reason. Now you ready?"

Zuma sighed, willing to take it all in. As he looked up to the shore, and his mate, he nodded. "Weady…"

Misty giggled. "Still had that speech impairment, I see. Be right back, love." And there, she swam off, heading towards the shore. Zuma stood there, waiting for the moment for his life to come. The years he spent that he never saw his friends; brothers, sisters, even to his father figure, for a long time. And now, all he hoped was that all it crossed here…

 _Wocky…please believe me…_

* * *

 **AN: Once again, reviews are always welcome, but no hateful comments! The truth is getting nearer and nearer, literally!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, again with another chapter! By the way, have you guys seen Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown? I didn't catch up yet, but hopefully I can be able to watch it soon.**

 **As far that I procrastinate my time as any that I can finally finish my final works in college, I'm maybe having a tired status. Hopefully, my final works at school will end soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol**

* * *

Ever since that Rocky that he was barely sensitive, that moment between him and the sea caught an unbelievable glimpse. He would know that if he knew that Zuma was alive and wanted him to come back to his family, things sometimes might get back to the beginning. Who knew that the teenage dog like himself would often lead into such an undeniable path….which leads to this…

Waiting patiently as of what he can take time as any, silence took over them. Ryder himself can barely hear something; his senses went off as if something….something from the water might have come. It would've been a part of a lifetime to what as he wanted to know and expect. Not even once or twice that he knew it by prediction, and all would come down to this unexpected night.

And that night definitely find them most extraordinary. Most extraordinary, indeed. Neither of them blink, keeping their eyes open as if they that they're waiting. For a moment, a glimpse from the water caught the eyes of the Mixed-Breed and the teenager, and there, the glimpse they caught was by the water.

By the water…

Rocky walked slowly and softly, lowering his head down a bit that focused on the beach. Hoping for what he wanted to expect, he was ceased by his walking; his paws nearly hit the water. He didn't care if he wanted to get wet, but in comparison, there was something important that he could finally see it in front of his eyes.

And there it is…

Rocky gasped…

Finally, he saw a figure… A familiar figure… One that he saw when he was a pup, and now, the past was crawling up to him. Another glimpse he saw, was that something came out from the water. His eyes can barely hear it, even to the time when something crossed in front of him…

And by something, and I mean, _someone…_

All of the sudden, a figure came out. A familiar Collie in front of Rocky and Ryder's sights…

And with that, Rocky's eyes were widened surprisingly. "M…M-Misty…?"

The merpup - no - merdog smiled, and she already recognized that Mixed Breed. "Hey, Rocky, and you too, Ryder. It's been years since I saw you…And here we are now…All grew up, I see…For a moment there, I thought we could get some small acquaintances, but we already had ever since we we're pups."

Rocky had been speechless throughout the Collie's sayings. A part of him that he wanted to cry, ran back to his owner wanted to be comforted by him, but as of now, it seems that he doesn't need a shoulder to cry on. The Mixed-Breed whimpered a bit, which in turn made Misty frowned. "Misty…? Have…you…seen Zuma…? Is he…alive…?"

At that question, Misty frown turned into a dazzling smile. She knew that question of what she waiting for by them, and that doesn't mean that she knew everything about her mate, and even for a moment there, she would even have to go back. "Yes, Rocky. He's alive….He's with me."

With the answer given, another part of him that Rocky would gone mad, yelling for what she did to his best friend. But instead, Rocky grinned, wiped his tears away before he looked back to his owner. "Ryder! I knew it! Zuma's alive!"

The teen's expression was apparently surprised, but not lost for words. Gasped quietly, he walked up to the Collie and knelt down with his one ear. Looking the merdog, he asked. "Where is he? Where's Zuma? Tell me."

The Collie looked at the boy with curious that made her smile widened a little. For a reason, she knew that she saw this coming, and even not long for such an inconceivable moment. With that, Misty nodded in approval. "He's waiting for you two. He's waiting down there. I do hope you guys can finally see him, well, my guess is right after all."

Rocky cocked his head in confusion, before he looked back to Ryder, then to Misty, and the water. Puzzled, he asked. "Wait, what? Two of us?"

The Collie giggled in amusement, much of her expected happenings which she wanted to do here and now. "Relax, Rocky. Pups or dogs are not the only ones can turn mers for a reason."

And without hesitation and much of Ryder and Rocky's confusion, the merdog grabbed both Rocky and Ryder's hands and dragged into the water, plunged into the deep. A part of Ryder he whined and being mad of what Misty had done to him, because his clothes were wet. Instead as for their patience. The Collie touched both of their noses, and apparently, the magic was surrounded the two of them.

Shortly….Rocky was turned into…a merdog. He opened their eyes as he looked to himself. The same thing Rocky knew as of what he saw from the past when he was a merpup. He had now a long tail, a green and blue-striped tail.

"Whoa…I never thought to himself that I temporarily became a merdog...Well, I was merpup back when." Rocky chuckled at that thought, but then something else came new to his mind when he heard a voice from his owner.

"You would believe in merdogs. Now take a look at this."

The Mixed-Breed turned around, and gasped surprisingly…Ryder was a…"You're a merboy, Ryder! Whoa…!"

The teen chuckled, before looking down at his own tail. It was colored in red, and had white and blue highlights. He never thought that being a merboy could even be this fun. As if that he was learned something, he was still a boy, aiming towards his highest potential and intelligence.

Ryder laughed in excitement, as he swam around the Mixed-Breed. "I know right! But no time to waste. Zuma's waiting for us. Misty said he's up ahead. Straight."

With that, the two nodded swam up ahead of where Zuma was waiting. Rocky hoped of what he wanted to be with his best friend, and with that, he hoped...

 _Zuma...we're coming...we're coming for you..._

* * *

 **AN: And there, and yeah, Ryder's a merboy! Glad I came up with that idea anyways. XD**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
